


"I'm not okay"

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Elyan (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot actually does admit when he's hurt this time. Related to my other work Backup
Relationships: Elyan & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	"I'm not okay"

The last of the bandits fell under Gwaine's sword and he looked up to check on the rest of the patrol. "Everyone alright?" He asked, eyes scanning over Elyan to check for injuries. The dark-skinned knight had been set upon initially by three opponents. Now, though, he was smiling, and he nodded to agree that he was okay. "Lance?"

"No," he replied softly, and Gwaine almost gave himself whiplash with how quickly he turned to look at the third man. He was upright, at least, leaning to the right against a tree, with his left hand clamped on his hip. "I'm not okay." Instantly Elyan darted forward to grab his shoulder.

"What happened?" Gwaine demanded, stepping closer too so he could hold Lancelot's right arm and help him take a few steps away from the bodies of the bandits before he sank to his knees.

"Mace blow, left hip. I'll be okay, and I can still ride." His voice was determined, but shot through with an undercurrent of fear. He was clearly falling back into the mindset of a mercenary, who would be left behind if he wasn't strong enough. Lancelot had made mistakes about hiding injuries entirely in the past, sometimes nearly resulting in his death from blood loss or infection. 

"Let us take a look at it first, okay?" Elyan asked, and Lance nodded. That was progress, as was his earlier admission that he wasn't alright. It was a vulnerable thing for him, as was the way he leaned against Gwaine for support. Gently, Elyan pulled back his shirt and chainmail to reveal his hip, which was red and swollen with several bleeding spots where the points of the mace had punctured the skin. Gwaine winced just thinking about how painful that would be, and slipped one arm around Lancelot's back to hold the slightly shaking knight. "I’m no physician, but I don't think anything is broken, and it isn’t bleeding too badly," Elyan announced. "When we go past that stream on the way back to Camelot though, we can stop and wet some cloths to put on it and get the swelling down." He resettled the shirt and chainmail carefully over the wound.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay," Lancelot insisted stubbornly. He did accept his friend's help getting to his feet though, and Elyan braced him carefully while Gwaine went to bring his horse over. "I think I'd like to just get back to Camelot faster and have Merlin take a look at it." Gwaine nodded understandingly. Lancelot had always been close with the servant, who seemed to be one of the few people he trusted unconditionally. He groaned as he was helped up into the saddle, but managed to stay upright in it. His friends rode close to him on either side.

“Thank you for telling us about it,” Elyan said to Lancelot. “I know admitting when you’re not okay doesn’t come easily to you, but we really appreciate it when you let us help.” Lancelot just nodded, and they made their way slowly back towards Camelot.


End file.
